Vengeance is Mine
by Precision
Summary: A girl visits the cemetery and reveals something to someone that does not belong to this world.


Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Anything that you read in this story that occurs in real life is fiction. Also, this story is based on Ragnarok Online, specifically its settings. I don't own RO, but I do own the plot.

Author's Notes: AgentE here. This story is a one-shot solely based on my idea of revenge and the fact that I was watching 07-ghost for one hour. As for the other story I'm writing, I am currently blank on how to write a particular scene, which screw my butt. I write this story to practice and such.

* * *

><p>A young girl wearing a black cloak walked towards the cemetery gates, ignoring the chilling winds of late autumn. Darkness covered the road leading to Nichols Cemetery. Thick trees along the sidewalk made ominous noises with the wind. The girl paid no heed to the owls hooting loudly and glaring at her, as if she was a trespasser to the land of the dead.<p>

The girl lifted her head up and noted the lone, glowing reddish-yellow star, shining brightly amidst the darkness. Her lips curled. She turned her attention at the gate and noticed a pair of gargoyles sitting behind the gate. Darkness prevented her to clearly see the statues but their glowing red eyes caused the girl to stop.

She lifted her cloak, allowing the wind to dance with her long, brown hair. The cold breeze felt good. How long had it been she felt this sensation? Her thoughts brought her back to the days where her heart was warm as fresh bread out of the oven and her innocence pure as the running river in the forest. The girl reminisced the days of her childhood. She danced barefooted on the prairie field with her teddy bear and her dolls. She leaped and hopped on the ground, as if playing hopscotch. Her white hat flew towards the sky when the wind blew, watching how far it flew up.

A man's voice called her. The girl picked her toys and cheerfully dashed towards the man.

But the child stopped midway, her eyes trembling in fear as a silhouette emerged behind the man.

Realizing that the girl returned to reality of her dreams, she clenched her fists. Fury and hatred filled her mind and soul and the mere thought of seeing that face made her blood boil.

She resumed her task at hand, discarding that person away from her mind. The girl was to meet a particular person in the cemetery at midnight. Why she agreed to meet this person puzzled her but small details were not important to her.

The girl tossed her large sword and climbed over the wall of the cemetery. She strapped her weapon behind her and quietly walked amidst the numerous tombstones littering the land.

She spotted the dead tree over the hill and wasted no time thinking of nonsensical whims such as ghost.

The girl reached the place. She stood proudly in front of the tree, eyes observing the mass tombstones standing below her. Her eyes wandered around the ground and her mind slowly started to think of these graveyards. Numerous people died in Prontera—from hunger, from famine, from the sword of their enemies or to the wrath of they called a god.

They all had a story, the girl whimsically thought. Each tombstone told everyone how they lived their lives and how one who controls the fate of mankind erased them from their existence.

"You arrive earlier than I expected." A mysterious voice rang behind her.

The girl merely glanced behind her. A shadowy figure emerged behind the tree, walking with a staff. It walked towards to the night light but the light dimmed its face, as if they feared it.

The girl glared. "What do you want?"

It waved its hand and his face changed into an old man, with a pair of deep onyx eyes.

"It is a beautiful night, is it not?" The old man asked and glanced at the girl.

She remained silent.

"Nights like this remained mystical, even to those who have seen life and death in their entire life. The lives of these people still cling to something…valuable. Do you agree with me?"

The girl abruptly turned around. "You are wasting my time, old timer. I have no time for your nonsensical whims. I'm leaving."

She walked.

"I can give it to you, the one that you truly seek."

She paid no heed to his rambling.

"I shall give you your vengeance…."

Like a cold hand gripping her arm, the girl stopped.

"Human eyes cannot tell a lie. As a being that transcended to the upper layers, I have seen it all. You seek to avenge a particular person for a certain person from a certain incident a long time ago."

She clenched her fist.

"I hit something. Allow to continue." The old man appeared in front of her. The girl lowered her head, hiding away from his gaze. "I can give it you. Just wish for it and it shall be yours."

He stepped back and feathery black wings sprouted behind his back. "I can even provide you power, unimaginable wealth and days of greatest glory in your entire life. A life like this cannot be compared to other mere mortal's life. "

"Praise my name, ye you who lives not an immortal life! Sing the name of the provider, ye you who are imperfect beings! Worship me, ye you who are feeble creatures of time and space! Give in to your desires and temptations!"

He leaned closer to the girl. "What say you, mortal?"

Her thoughts wandered to her memories that she longed buried under the sands of time.

_Brother Rank! Sister Cels! Where did you go?_

_I want this al-ke-mi book, brother. Can you buy it for me? Pretty please._

_Sister Cels, what does this button do?_

_Sis, I've been meaning to ask this but why do I have to wear this apple on my head? And why are you pointing that bow gun at me?_

_Rankine! Celsius! Would you please stop snuggling noisily every night! I can't study with you two moaning like pigs._

It was her days of happiness as an innocent girl. But one incident changed everything and stripped this girl with her innocence and plunged her into the dark abyss.

"You seem visible shaken, young mortal." The old man hovered above her. "I can even offer you something that you cannot resist."

The girl stood still.

"I can eliminate that person you despise the most." He retreated back and laughed.

"Eliminate?" The girl muttered, biting her lips.

"Erase, disintegrate, annihilate—I can do that!" He laughed. "I am the power, the power that cannot be compared to any other powers in this world!"

"Come, and I shall give you power." The old man offered his hand to the young lady.

The girl, upon hearing his voice, dug her fingers deep on the palms of her hand, enough for her blood to drip. She lifted her head and her eyes glowered at the old man. Her fury and hatred resurface. Red lines of anger formed within her golden eyes. Her lips parted, bearing her teeth like a maniacal animal.

The old man held his breath.

She grabbed her sword. The old man hastily retreated back and watched as the girl's sword smashed the ground where he last stood. Pieces of stones fell and dust engulfed the girl.

"Foolish mortal!" The old man's face melted, revealing a hideous skull with glowing red eyes. "You dare attack your benefactor! You dare attack the messenger of the dark legion!"

The dust dispersed. The girl brandished his long, slender sword and raised it up to the skies.

"Foolish demon!" She spat, pointed the sword at her foe and held it with both hands. "By my sword, Kaiser Barbarossa You shall die today!"

The messenger summoned his weapon—a bloody, curved sword and a large tower shield. His breathing slowed down, as his grim red eyes observed her opponent. The blade she wielded was a weapon of uniqueness and rarity. The sword was longer than any normal zweihander or any claymore. Its slenderness made it seem impossible to wield as a heavy sword. The girl itself was petite and yet, she handled the sword well.

Its construction also seemed different, especially the hilt.

The girl lunged forward, her sword creating reddish-orange wisps as she dragged her weapon. The demon lifted his shield and charged forth, intending to stop her.

His actions proved to be foolish and futile. The girl swung her sword and the demon barely managed to block it. Her prowess and mastery of her weapon proved how strong she was, hurling the demon down on the ground and on to a tombstone.

She brandished her sword and wasted no time. She barreled forward, Kaiser Barbarossa above her head.

The demon soared upward, eyes glaring at the girl. The tombstone collapsed as she retrieved Kaiser Barbarossa and caught the messenger looking down on her.

The messenger extended his wings. The girl sensed his murderous intent and quickly fled.

"Dissapear!" The demon howled and black feathers rained down the skies, melting everything it touches.

He raised his sword and flew down towards his target. His sword desired her blood, as he attacked her on four directions. The girl, knowing that this incompetent whelp must learn his lesson, hatched a plan.

"What's the matter, mortal!" The girl stopped and raised her guard against the flying demon.

He disappeared, using the darkness as his cover. She cautiously checked her surrounding, trying her best to find that scoundrel.

The demon appeared behind her and struck his foe. The girl rolled over to dodge the incoming attack. She raised her sword but realization struck her as she fell on her knees, with her right hand over her waist.

"Can you feel the cold chill of death?" The demon spoke inside the darkness. "You will die not a painless death but death of the thousand blades!"

She planted her sword on the ground and used it to get up. Her line of sight started to blur as more blood flowed from her wound. Dizziness soon fell on her condition as the demon prolonged the battle.

She coughed thrice.

The demon let out a maniacal laugh.

The sound of his wings flying in circles grew louder and louder. The girl spun around, looking every corner, hoping to find that demon. She bled more with each passing minute and it seemed like an eternity, waiting for that blasted messenger to attack.

Her face darkened.

"The fool awaits death!" The messenger emerged behind the girl.

A smile crept on her face. She released her hand on her wound, turned around and with anger burning like the flames of hell, struck the demon with her fist.

The demon rolled over the ground for the second time. His large tower shield flew away when the girl attacked her. Cracks slowly appeared across his jaw.

He flew up, feeling cautious about that girl.

His glowing red eyes widened in horror.

The girl smiled. How foolish that demon, thinking that his wings could save him from his imminent death. She picked up her sword and removed certain parts of his sword. Hidden behind her back, she drew out a black staff and equipped it on Kaiser Barbarossa's hilt.

"King Gungnir." She hoisted her spear and aimed it at the demon." Piercing Gungnir!"

She hurled the spear towards the skies and to the demon she despised.

Her weapon pierced the demon's heart.

She picked up the blade of her sword and walked towards the demon.

The demon struggled but it was futile, as her spear sealed his movement and his fate. He was only waiting for the executioner to arrive.

The girl arrived and her yellow eyes shined without mercy at her enemy.

"Foolish being." The girl brandished her blade. "You could have live to see daylight but your incompetence and stupidity gave you your death."

The demon reached for her arm.

"Everything has been taking away from me—my past, my present, my future, my happiness, my life, my plans— and you appeared out of nowhere and tried to steal one thing that I only have!"

Darkness filled her heart. She pointed her blade at the demon's neck. "Vengeance shall only be mine and mine alone! My strength alone is enough to avenge Rankine and kill that cursed girl!"

The messenger coughed. Disgusted by his face, the girl beheaded the demon with no remorse or any emotion.

Only anger and hatred.

She picked up her spear but grunted a curse. She checked her right hand, almost covered with lacerated wounds.

She picked up her weapon using her left hand. With this injury, it would take her a month before she could use it again.

For now, the girl can only rely on Kaiser Barbarossa.

With her wounds and injuries, it took the girl half an hour to transform King Gungnir into Kaiser Barbarossa.

She slung her weapon on her back and limped towards the exit.


End file.
